Apples and Limes
by Xenomorph555
Summary: 1 Bored Apple plus 1 Bored Lime equals 1 Hot Lemon Fic...Rated M for Mana transfer...Technically an MA
**AN: As I promised, I am a man of my words. You effectively voted for this so… enjoy your pron.**

 **Context: In the latest chapter for my other story, EOCD, I made a 'challenge-thing' where if the story reached 90 reviews in 4 days then I would make this KallenxC.C. yuri-lemon/smut. Well… it got there in under 24 hours….**

 **Anyway, this is my first dedicated lemon/smut/pron. It was originally gonna be a one-shot but I decided I wanted to separate it and add some stuff so it'll likely have maybe 3 or more chapters. It will be updated a lot more leisurely then EOCD though.**

 **Right, lets get this over with. *Coughcough* If you aren't over 18, don't read. If you don't like pron, don't read. If you don't like yuri, don't read. If you feel like this will make you vomit and report me, don't read. Cool, then keep calm and fappy on.**

* * *

 _ **-Apples and Limes-**_

Kallen looked over the reports again and groaned. She was currently sitting in her private dorm in the Ikaruga and while it was nice to have some alone-time when the ship is practically teaming with activity 24/7, it didn't change the single thing that grated her skull like a slice of cheese…

"Jeez, do they have to give me so much crappy paperwork. I became squad leader because I wanted to shoot Britannians, not run a desk job" she pouted.

She tried many things to quench her boredom such as turning her chair around and resting her head on the back panel, it bobbed left and right as she stared at her surroundings in discontent. A large desk, obviously not hers, had been haphazardly brought in and dumped before her. It was then covered with the stupid blocks of paper almost as quickly as it was brought in and left; the deliverers escaping without a trace. They were lucky too, had they stuck around the angry red head would have beaten them to near-death.

She sighed, she understood that it was important thing to do but she missed the good old days when the Black Knights were still small. Back then it was just action, full stop. There wasn't any crap like this, they went out and did their job without a care in the world. She reminisced about those times while she wrote out the different signatures and things her job required. Still though, I wish something could this boredom. 'I'd give for anything at this point' she thought in despair.

"Well hello there…" a cold voice pierced the air.

"Eh! Oh… It's you" she said in surprise at her visitor.

Standing over the by the entrance-way to the room a sly figure could be seen. Luscious green hair that flowed from her head complimented her beauty that could attract any man. She was wearing her signature short black dress with white stockings, as usual the combination was quite erotic but fooled she was not; this witch is not some lovable princess looking for fun, on the contrary, she was looking for trouble.

Bored gold eyes were staring right at her, then flicked to the table before flicking back. A tiny sliver of a smirk could be seen emerging from her features.

"Oh my, Lelouch's got you chained up in here it seems" she awaited her reaction.

"Not particularly…" she wouldn't give in to her trolling, not today atleast. She already had a crap tonne of stuff to do, she didn't need this.

"Is that so… That's odd, I thought you loved to get chained up by Zero-sama" Kallen chocked on her breath at that quote.

"The He-" she stopped, she wouldn't get dragged into this.

C.C. began stroking her chin in thought while she looked at her target, it didn't take long for a new plan to be generated inside her maniacal brain.

"Think about it though. If he offered it, I doubt you would say no"

"Hah, sorry to break it to you but I don't care for that dom and sub crap-"

"Uhm, neither do I. Getting tortured to death multiple times by church preachers will put you off that stuff" she explained while showing a rare pout herself.

"Oh… yeah sorry about that… eh but anyway-" she tried to diverge back to the main topic.

"-Like that scenario would happen in the first place. You've got a tight leash on him, remember that incident back in China when me and him were having that 'moment', Kal-chan remembers…" she grimaced in disappointment at the memory, C.C. just has to butt in on everything.

Strangely C.C. gave off a hint of surprise, she could see it by the way her eyes widened. She then huffed and moved over the wall, leaning on it in a bored manner.

"Leash? That's a good one, especially considering the stuff he gets up to in his own time…"

"Eh?" she was seriously curious as to what she meant but the girl shut her down.

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know is it isn't my fault he hasn't chosen you. Personally I think it's stupid, I mean, which commander in the world wouldn't want to fuck his sexy ace; especially one as attractive as you Kallen…" she looked at her with dirty eyes, a lewd smile hung on her face.

Kallen immediately felt a massive blush flare up across her cheeks, she tried to think if she had heard that correctly but she concluded she had when she saw her expression. She gulped, she didn't know why but suddenly a massive amount of heat had built up within her. Her body began shuddering slightly, luckily she managed to get a hold of it. Still though, she had no idea where that came from. ' _Ugh, I need a drink…_ ' she thought.

She got up from her chair and stretched her cramped body, she had been sitting down for several hours now. As she walked C.C.'s smile kept increasing in size and intensity, it would seem that she was pleased with Kallen's reaction and was ready to move on with her next plan. She downplayed the smile before continuing.

"Heh, well he was like that. Absolutely terrible at girls or anything social really… It's a mistake to think I like him though, or want him…"

"Really?"

Kallen got to the fridge before asking, she had always thought the green haired witch was after Lelouch so to here otherwise was certainly odd. She picked out a bottle of chilled water before making her way back.

"On the contrary, there's someone else that I like" her eyes deepened.

Kallen stopped before reaching the desk, she decided to question C.C. on this matter and placed the bottle down; after she took a step forward and confronted the other girl. However as she did, she felt that she was getting herself into something she shouldn't.

"And that is?"

She didn't reply immediately, instead opting to look up and down Kallens slim figure. It was so intense it was almost as if she could feel it, down her neck to her breasts, then onto her ass and legs before rising back up again. As the two stared into each other's eyes, she could feel a massive desire emanating from C.C.'s. She gulped and took a step back, the heat and blush from before was back, as was a new… _pressure?_ A significant feeling welling up inside of her. In her confusion she almost didn't catch the next part.

"Wearing your flight suit I see, nice. I've always found it very attractive, only for you though" C.C. said.

All the feelings she felt previously skyrocketed and she couldn't hide it. Her body began shuddering, more so this time. Her blush was probably as red as her hair, maybe even more than that. It was true what she was saying, right now she was wearing her scarlet Knightmare flight suit; a skin tight suit designed to 'help' her pilot her mecha, the Guren, but personally she thought the designers were just perverts. All the suit did was hug her tight figure to the extreme, pronouncing all of her 'features'. Many commented on her attractiveness in it but she never expected this. She took another step back in order to put distance between them, the witch merely took pleasure at her distress.

She didn't understand, well she could understand what she was insinuating at, that was obvious despite being subtle. No, what she couldn't understand was why she couldn't dismiss it. After all, she could just say 'Hell no, weirdo' and be done with it, for some reason though even that was difficult. She also didn't know why the other girl thought that, they practically hated each other; heck, up until today she considered her a rival in her quest for Lelouch's affection.

As she thought frantically, she found herself helplessly mirroring C.C. from a few moments ago. Her eyes wandered over the witch's body. Her smooth, pearly white skin shone from cracks in her dress. Her arms and legs looked delicate and soft. Her breasts, although not as big as hers, looked as attractive in every way. The white stockings that adorned her legs stole her eyes and set them on her perfect thighs and hips. Finally her eyes turned to her lips, her smooth, pink lips; even from a distance they looked like they tasted good. All of these things registered in Kallen's mind and even if she didn't admit it, she found C.C. attractive and sexy as hell; even that pose she was standing in was hot. The heat in her body increased, she started to get turned on, her mind even began churning out made up scenario's in her head; some, she wouldn't be too disappointed if they actually occurred.

After seeing her reaction, C.C. seeming confirmed that her plan was a success. She pushed off the wall and began making her way over to the red head in a slow and sly way, she truly was some sort of mischievous animal. Kallen tried to step back again but found herself paralysed, she could only watch as C.C. walked up in front on her.

"You know Kallen, we're not actually that different…"

"….." she said nothing for the witch had her under some form of powerful spell.

"I came here because I had nothing to do, that man keeps me locked up in his room, I was bored…" she began closing the distance between the two.

"…."

"And yet, when I get here. You've got the same problem, from the same man…" she strode directly in front of her, all distance was lost.

"…."

"Bored out of your head at life, just like me…" her gentle hand caressed her cheek, brushing a stray bang from it.

"I…"

"Again, both of us sought that same man's attention and love at some point, yet he screwed us over…"

"eh….."

"I've been thinking about this for a while, why should we just stand here and watch. We both want some fun…" their faces were close now, so close they could feel each other's hot breaths. Their lips, only a few centimetres from becoming one.

"….C.C., I…"

"Kallen…. ditch that man…. and be with me instead…." She uttered.

Faces close, bodies touching, eyes searching, hands caressing…. They stood like this for what felt like eternity, even though it was less than a second in real time. Their eyes stared into one another, blue into gold, gold into blue; one filled with confusion, heat and hormones, the other filled with deep lust, desire and unrelieved love. C.C's eyes asked the question, despite her mind screaming 'no', Kallen's eyes screamed 'yes'.

In one quick movement the witch brought their faces together fully, ending the divide for eternity. She planted her lips upon Kallen's and gave her a soft and tender kiss, the red head couldn't help but murmer into the others mouth upon the sudden action. Kallen was motionless, she didn't know what to do. Her body wasn't listening to commands and worse, she didn't hate what was happening. The kiss wasn't as rough or passionate as she was expecting, instead it was the opposite; soft, loving and even… nice. C.C made small motions during it, moving back and forth slightly, sucking a tiny bit more at some points and a tiny bit less at others. Her shock reached new heights when she realised this was her first kiss; and was with this green haired, trolling witch; who was another girl…

All good things eventually come to a close however and C.C. proceeded to pull her beautiful face away after only a few seconds. Both of them were breathing heavily, mostly due to the heat of the moment. They lost themselves in each other's eyes, drowned in emotions. One strange thing that Kallen noticed C.C.'s smile, it wasn't the usual shit eating grin she typically wore or even a depressed and emotionless article; she looked genuinely happy and excited, Kallen had never witnessed it before. This was only added to when C.C. spoke up from her position several centimetres away.

"…that… hah, I've been wanting that… ever since I met you…" she exclaimed happily.

Kallen was about to question her about it before the limette once again closed the gap. Another tender kiss, although slightly stronger than the first. C.C. even began moving more, trying to encompass all of Kallen's lips. The repeat of the intimate action caught Kallen off guard and made her lose her balance, she gripped the witch's hip with her left hand and her back with her right. The action almost made it seem like she accepted, C.C. followed, doing the same except using her right hand to caress the back of Kallens head while using the left to stroke her back.

Once again, Kallen herself unable to react. Even though the paralysis had nearly worn off, she still hesitated to resist. It was like her body wanted it to happen, resisting her urge to fight back, opening her mouth wide and moaning upon C.C.'s touch. She had to admit though, she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it. The kisses themselves felt good, too good for a straight person. She liked the way the girl caressed her, the feeling of being loved was addictive to say the least. She also noticed something new, an unknown fluid invaded her mouth; her saliva. Even though she wanted to be disgusted, Kallen felt her body doing the opposite, lapping it down. She had wondered several minutes beforehand about what the green demons lips tasted like, she now had the answer; _**it tastes good…**_

C.C. broke the kiss again, making her almost disappointed. It didn't last long though as she came back again for a third. This process repeated itself several times, each time stronger, longer and more passionate than the last. However even with her paralysis gone, Kallen didn't stop or fight it; she was loving every second of it. It simply just felt too good to stop, her hormones and body were going crazy right now, wanting to fuck the limette. She already though of C.C. as attractive before, however that had only increased to goddess levels; her mind kept getting hotter. Halfway through the action she even started to get into it, stroking the witch's back, whispering soft appraisals and kissing back eventually. By the fifth kiss, they looked like two lesbians making out…

That single though sent a jolt through her mind however and she quickly broke the kiss and pushed the witch away. C.C. looked shocked and asked her.

"Whats wr-"

"This!.. I'm… I'm sorry but… I can't…" she explained, stuttering heavily.

"Hmm?"

"I'm… not like that. I'm not… into girls…" she said, with a tone similar to shame.

"…."

"…."

"…Haha, so it's about that huh" she merely laughed.

"What?! Yes, of course it is!"

"I don't think so, it sound like you're in denial" she smirked.

"Wha-No, I'm not!" she retorted.

"Say Kallen, do you like me? I like you, as you can guess, I have since we met" C.C. teased.

"I… er…"

She struggled to answer. It was true that she had always found her attractive somewhat, but, she didn't know whether she had actually liked her like C.C. did for her. There was always a feeling deep down, like burning, so maybe…

"I'll ask an easier question…." She walked over, bringing her right hand up to stroke Kallen's chin and raised her face to C.C.'s level.

"Do you want to like me?..." her gold eyes stared deep into her blue ones.

It was strange, after being touched by C.C. she lost control of her mouth. It was if she was being bewitched by her with some spell, which would make sense.

"yes…" Kallen quickly uttered, she couldn't answer anything else.

The witch smiled and brought her face close to her's once again. She whispered;

"Well then it's fine, don't worry about. If you do think it's weird though… just remember I'm not human-"

"Eh?!" she questioned her odd remark.

"-I'm a several hundred year old witch, you won't be 'doing it' with another girl. If that'll make it not weird, just think that…"

C.C. finished off her sentence by pulling Kallen in for another kiss, this one passionate and heated. After a few moments Kallen's consciousness and mind gave in; deep down she didn't really care if she was doing it with another girl, the quickly constructed facade was enough to tip the scales. She wrapped her arms around the limettes body, pulling their bodies closer together. She moaned into her mouth as she stroked her emerald hair, she had made her decision; she wanted to have sex with this trolling witch.

A few seconds later they broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes, that was happening a lot today. The difference now though from the times before was that there wasn't any difference in the emotions they held for each other, they both held the same amount of lust and love. Upon realisation the two began laughing and smiling at the fact that both were now on the same level, it was surreal in a way.

With her mind set, Kallen got to work on the task at hand. Pulling in the back of her head, she claimed C.C.'s lips for her own; her own red lips clashing with the others pinkish ones. It felt as good as she imagined, the sucking, the licking, the movements… it was hot. C.C. let her have some room to play around, guessing it was her first time playing the main lead in kiss. The witches own arms gradually wrapped around her, they couldn't get any closer together. Eventually however, the witch got bored with simple kissing. Through her lips, Kallen felt something trying to gain access to her mouth; hot, wet and energetic. She recognised it as C.C.'s tongue, heated thoughts rushed to her head at the idea of sucking it and truly making out. She quickly opened her lips wider, allowing the erotic organ to sink into her mouth and being playing around. Foreign saliva was spread across her mouth as the limette began licking and stroking everything her tongue came in contact with; it was only a matter of time before Kallen's own tongue was pulled into the fray. The moment they made contact, they were already wrapped together, unwinding and coiling up again; over and over. The lewd act only intensified as both parties struggled to hold in their moans. In her aroused state, Kallen broke off the kiss only to tighten the grip of her lips and began sucking C.C.'s tongue itself. The action drove the other insane, causing her to not only moan loudly but begin panting. Large amounts of spit started to spill from their mouths, glistening as it dripped in beads.

Neither could stop themselves once they got past the previous record amount of time they had kissed, they could only keep going until they were satisfied; which would take a while. In desperation for the title of dominance again, C.C. put a large amount of force into a push, causing Kallen and herself to fall back into a wall. With the red head pinned to the wall she put as much force as she could into forcing their lips together. Begun, the dominance wars have.

' _Wha-Oh no you don't!_ ' Kallen thought to herself at C.C's sudden outbreak.

Using her own strength she twisted the girl around and threw her into the wall before she pinned her with both weight and muscle. As they made out, both looked each other in the eyes, the fire of desire stronger than ever. Somehow they even managed to communicate with each other like this;

' _So, you think your gonna have your way with me_ ' she 'said'.

' _Yep, and you'll like it_ ' the witch relied.

' _Hah, like that'll happen. We both know I'm going to fuck you into the dirt_ '

' _Oh really… then perhaps if I did this-_ '

She grabbed Kallen's tight ass and squeezed hard. Kallen could only respond by shooting her face skyward in shock and yelping. Her comrade used this opportunity to sneak down and began kissing her neck passionately; the red headed girl released another moan as she stroked the sensitive area with her tongue. Using this moment of weakness, C.C. pushed Kallen back against the wall although refusing to stop pleasuring her neck. Kallen merely stroked the girls green hair, letting her have her way, ' _for now_ '; she leaned back allowing C.C. to eat into her neck.

After a while C.C. began getting bored and unsatisfied, she rose up, leaving a mark and Kallen's neck soaked in spit. She expected her to begin another make out session, what she actually did surprised her. The witch missed her mouth, instead making her way over to her ear before whispering;

"Hey, aren't you getting bored of this low base stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to have some fun with me?..." she smirked "real fun…"

Her mind immediately registered the code she'd been given, her mind flared up once more and her hormones went off the charts. She recalled C.C. talking about them both being bored a while back, now she knew what she meant.

She laughed, "hell yeah, I was sick and tired of that damn paper work. This'll keep me interested for a while."

With their consent complete, all that was left was the act itself. They began making out, all the while their hands began to move; Kallen even lifted one of C.C.'s thighs up and pulled her groin onto her. C.C began running her hands down her skin tight suit, making sure to feel her up as much as possible. Her hands stroked down her waist, squeezed her ass, rubbed her thighs and then… one of her hands stroked over her large breasts. With a quick swipe, she groped her left boob, Kallen shuddered at the feeling and blushed.

It wasn't enough for the witch though, she wanted more. She broke their kiss before traversing down Kallen's body. She pressed her lips to her neck, kissed it and then moved down slightly. C.C. repeated this process over and over, eventually arriving at her bare cleavage. The damn flight suit was always too small, causing her unzip down to her breasts in order to give herself more breathing room; in this scenario however, it provided a hot zone.

"Uh… C.C. what are !"

She moaned as the limette kissed her mid cleavage, passionately running her mouth all over. C.C. repeatedly kissed the erogenous zone, even licking it to an extent. As C.C. kept going, Kallen felt her tempreture rise and a heavy pressure build in her groin. The witch kept moving onto her target though, kissing her left side boob and licking up the mound; she realised what her plan was and found herself panting heavily at the thought. Kallen looked down to find the other girl staring at her, her mouth hovering over the tip of her breast where her nipple would be had it not been covered by the suit. It was if the witch was trying to send a message of 'this is what I want to do to you'. She pressed her lips down on the fabric, kissing and sucking in an erotic way. Kallen's breath hitched and she panted faster than ever before, she couldn't feel C.C. through the suit; but the visuals set in her mind the desire for it, this foreplay only made her all the more hornier.

C.C.'s mouth kept wandering, drenching her suit ina shiny coat of dribble. It was waterproof after all which came in handy sometimes, however right now it was pissing her off. As the seductive witch kept teasing her ever swelling breast, Kallen couldn't help but blush hard; this was the first time she had ever done something like this. The pressure and heat kept building in Kallens body with no release, she wanted… no, needed C.C.; she needed her to suck her…

"Ah fuck this! I need to get this damn suit off of me!" she shouted in impatient anger.

Almost as quickly as she voiced her dismay, C.C. leaped from her breast and bit down on her suit zipper. She then ripped it down with her teeth, baring Kallen's upper body down till her waist. C.C. snuck in between the cracks and kissed her stomach tenderly before looking up to her.

"So you were nude under here this whole time?" she said in amusement.

"Yeah, it's a tight fit…" she quietly said, embarrassed.

"Never change…."

"Eh-"

She didn't answer, proceeding to lick up her body all the way to her cleavage. With her gentle hand, she peeled away both sides of the flight suit; revealing her well-formed breasts and nipples fully. The tanned white skin made it all the more appealing. Unfortunately though, due to all the teasing, foreplay and neglect; her nipple had become hard and swollen, she needed a hot, sexy woman to suck it better. C.C. became aroused and took a moment to take it all in, she wanted to remember this forever. Kallen's panting slowly began to come back as the limette slowly made her way to the pink tip, hot fluid flowed from her groin in excitement. However, before C.C. claimed her breasts, she stopped a few centimetres away.

"Are you sure you want this, you will never want to go back after this…" she mentioned sincerely.

"Ha, I decided that ages ago."

As Kallen laughed it off, she brought her hand round to the back of C.C.'s head. Sealing her fate, she lightly pushed the witch's anticipating mouth onto her mound. She couldn't turn back as C.C. hungrily swallowed it, refusing to let go.

"Oh fu-OH OH AGHHH!"

Kallen began moaning loudly and breathing heavily, the pleasure far exceeded anything she previously imagined. The light, distant pain mixed with exotic and electric feelings sending her into an unknown state of heaven. C.C. laughed to herself as her companion was driven crazy. She opened her mouth wider, trying to get as much breast in her mouth as possible; she liked the taste after all. In her mouth she sucked on the little pink tip, licking and playing with it every now and then using her tongue and teeth; Kallen was driven really insane when she bit down on it lightly. She began massaging Kallen's other breast, determined to send the red head over the edge. However this wasn't enough so C.C. swiftly moved between the boob she was sucking, to the other one, and back. The constant change meant Kallen could never get used to the feeling, increasing the intensity and doubling the pleasure.

By now the actions of the witch had ground Kallen's brain to near-mush, she couldn't speak coherent words, only moan; she retained her sanity by biting her lower lip. In her current state however, she lost control of her arm. It slid down her smooth body before slipping below the waistline of the suit. As it reached her crotch, she discovered the area drenched in pre-cum, her labia erect and swollen by her experiences today. She couldn't take it anymore, she plunged her index finger deep into her cunt; her hand getting dowsed in juice. As the witch sucked, teased and massaged her; she fingered herself and masturbated. If her brain wasn't destroyed before from the pleasure, it was completely gone now.

She cried, moaned, panted and furiously blushed as she was assaulted by the incredible feeling. The limette carried on slurping down her well-endowed chest. As her muscles began to break down and give way, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. The pressure in her groin grew to astounding levels, her nerves were at full capacity, her breathing was erratic. She kept gulping down her saliva, her body felt like it about to explode. As a last ditch effort she cried out to the witch.

"C.C… Uh… I….AhAh… Please…Unnnnn"

Her last attempts at speech were ended when the final wave of pressure hit her body. A short moment later, she climaxed. Her screams and moans were loud, it was lucky that no-one would hear them through the walls. Her body shook drastically, nothing could hold her down. In her shock she pushed down on the witch's head, causing her to bite down hard on her nipple. The waves of pleasure wouldn't stop, she just kept recoiling in the feeling.

After a while, the orgasm ended. Her breathing was still heavy and she shuddered every now and then. C.C. stopped sucking her nipple and pulled away, a string of spit connecting the two. In order to bring her comrade back to the living she wrapped her arms around her neck and passionately kissed her, the red head registered and kissed back deeply.

The two stayed like that for a while, wrapped up together, making out. Kallen eventually pulled back and stared deep into the golden eyes. After everything that had happened today, her mind was in complete disarray; however one thing was certain in her mind. A certain passion which had only grown over the events that had occurred. Even if she wanted to hide it, her mouth disobeyed and said it out-loud.

"I love you…"

She couldn't help but kiss her again, having become addicted to the limette witch. C.C. herself was amused at the revelation, not in a trolling way, but actually happy.

"Well now, that's surprising… or is it?" she smirked.

"A lot of stuffs happened so eh…." She tried to explain.

"And there's more to come. Say, should we move this to the bedroom?" C.C. said seductively.

Even after her climax, Kallen's brain was on fire. Her body desperately demanded more and was more than happy to accept. C.C.'s arm wrapped around her waistline and both began to move in the direction of her bedroom. The anticipation was brewing in the air, after her confession, her desire to fuck her new lover skyrocketed. She wondered how she would look climaxing herself, her brain generated hot scenarios. As they almost reached the bedroom door however, something terrible occurred.

*RING*

The central announcement system rung, signalling a new message was about to be played to the ship's crew. Out of the system, a dark and robotic voice spoke up.

"This is Zero. C.C. I need to talk to you, immediately. Come to the bridge as soon as possible. Out."

With that one simple message, it was like a mirror was shattered. A level of hate, unseen before, was growing in the room over the being known as Lelouch Vi Britannia. Kallen's face held pure shock, mixed in with massive disappointment and sadness that grew every second. C.C.'s face held… nothing really, it had gone back to the emotionless husk she usually was. The limette let out a sigh before letting go of Kallen.

"That's disappointing… Oh well…" she began to walk off.

"W-Wait, where are you going?!" Kallen cried out.

"I have to go…"

"No! Stay, please!" she pleaded.

"No can do, it sounds like it's important. Also, to be honest, considering he's my contractee it puts him slightly higher on the priority list unfortunately."

"But-"

"Don't worry my scarlet vixen, I shall return. Until then, you should prepare yourself…"

C.C. left without a word, leaving Kallen all alone once again. She stood in silence, wondering about how any of this came to be. Her head eventually noticed the piles of paper stacked up on the table, she immediately grimaced.

"Nope, fuck that."

She entered her bedroom, slammed the door and passed out on the bed.

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_


End file.
